


Friendly Neighborhood Spider Kid

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Web prompt:Any, Any/Any, It's Halloween, and the most adorable Spiderman shows up at the door - and his dad is hot.In which John hands out Halloween candy for the first time and meets one tiny Spider Kid and one cute dad.





	Friendly Neighborhood Spider Kid

The doorbell rang – again! – and John wondered how long the parade of costumed children was going to continue. It was his first time handing out Halloween candy and he’d been all set to keep his light off and ignore the holiday, but he’d just moved into the neighborhood and his new neighbors had advised against it. Now he was worried about running out of candy. Did kids still egg houses?

The little kid on his doorstep was dressed up like Spiderman. A very small, very authentic Spiderman. Seriously, John was blown away by the costume, which had a crazy level of detail. Almost like a Hollywood replica, if they’d shrunk it in the wash.

“Hey there. Nice costume.”

Mini Spiderman twisted one diminutive wrist and hit John in the chest with a stream of gray silly string.

“Good aim,” John said, looking down at the string on his t-shirt.

Spider Kid held out a plastic pumpkin and even with the full head covering somehow gave off an impatiently expectant air. John offered up the bowl, which was filled with a mix of different fun-sized candy bars.

“Peanut butter cups,” said a voice from the darkness just beyond the reach of the porch light. 

Spider Kid shook its head and reached for the Snicker bars.

“No, no, not those! Peanut butter cups!”

“Maybe you should take both,” John suggested, fighting a grin.

In response Spider Kid turned around and shot their web shooter into the dark.

“Hey! Not at me!”

“You can come up and get one, you know,” John called out. “I won’t turn you into the candy police.”

There was some grumbling, and the shrubs next to the front steps rustled violently, before Spider Kid’s dad appeared, brushing leafy debris off his clothes. _Wow_. He was good looking. Like, _really_ good looking. Broad shoulders, blue eyes, an intriguingly twisty mouth. Silly string in his hair.

John held the bowl out and the dad scooped up at least five of the peanut butter cups. Greedy. “Help yourself,” he said.

The dad flushed. “Yes, well. Everyone knows these are the best.”

“Rumor has it a house on the next block is giving away full-sized Nestle Crunch bars.”

The tiny Spider Kid pulled off their – _her_ – mask. A fall of curly blonde hair spilled out. “Daddy, can we go there next?”

“We have to finish this street first,” her dad said. “Did you tell the nice man thank you for the candy?”

“Thank you for the candy,” blonde Spider Girl said politely.

“You’re very welcome,” John said, squatting down to get eye level. “Your costume is really cool.”

“Daddy made it. He wanted me to be Batgirl, but I wanted Spiderman because he’s cooler.”

“Not cooler,” her dad said, already eating a peanut butter cup.

“Spiders are cooler than bats,” the little girl said.

“Spiders are creepy and gross.”

“ _You’re_ creepy and gross.”

“Hey!”

John couldn’t help but laugh, and both sets of blue eyes were suddenly fixed on him.

“You have a funny laugh,” the little girl said.

“Is that for real?” her dad asked.

John was feeling a little judged, but then the little girl took hold of his hand. “You should come trick-or-treating with us. You’re funny.”

“Cara, you can’t just –”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Cara!”

John wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or amused, but Cara’s dad seemed embarrassed enough for the both of them.

“I’m sorry. She’s four.”

“She’s cute,” John said. Not to mention incredibly well-spoken for a kid that young. “And no. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh. Well, uh…if you wanted, you could walk around with us. Not that you’d want to, because I’m sure you have better things to do.” The dad flushed and crammed another peanut butter cup in his mouth.

“He wants to. Right, mister?”

“My name’s John,” he said. Cara shook his hand.

“I’m Cara. This is Daddy. He doesn’t have a boyfriend either.”

“Nice to meet you.” John held his hand out and Cara’s dad wiped his own off on his jeans before shaking it. 

“Rodney.”

“Rodney,” John repeated. “I wouldn’t say no to a little trick-or-treating.”

“Yay!” Cara pulled her mask back on and Rodney helped tuck her hair in. “Let’s go!”

Years later John would enjoy telling people that his first date with Rodney was spent trick-or-treating with a pint-sized Spiderman and swiping as many peanut butter cups as they could.


End file.
